


Soldier's Dance

by screechfox



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, References to SOI, Songfic, Xephos is a creepy alien, it's based off a song at least, not that I've seen it, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screechfox/pseuds/screechfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xephos’ species were a simple folk. Simple, but effective. They felt want, and they felt hate, and they felt hunger. That was all the feeling they had needed in civilization, and it had done them well. They had travelled the universe, feasting themselves on the energy of stardust, and taking whatever they pleased. And, well, Xephos needed to make the most of an odd situation, didn’t he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldier's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote for one of the Yogscast Secret Santas from 2013, for flufs.
> 
> I based it off the song Soldier's Dance, by Adriana Figueroa, so it's not exactly Christmas-y, but I'm still pretty happy with it.

Xephos’ species were a simple folk. Simple, but effective. They felt want, and they felt hate, and they felt hunger. That was all the feeling they had needed in civilization, and it had done them well. They had travelled the universe, feasting themselves on the energy of stardust, and taking whatever they pleased. And, well, Xephos needed to make the most of an odd situation, didn’t he? Crashing into a primitive planet may not have been ideal, but… There were treasures here for him. And he’d do absolutely anything to make them his.

When Xephos saw Ridge for the first time, he was bewitched. Bewitched by the shining aura of power that surrounded him. He  **needed**  it, needed to taste the feeling of being all-powerful. And so, with a makeshift gadget constructed from scraps, he, in turn, bewitched the demigod. Made himself a shining sun, and Ridge was, albeit reluctantly, being pulled into orbit.

Ridge resisted, it was easy to tell. Playing games, torturing, even petty attempts to control Xephos. He could have laughed. The puppet trying to control the puppet-master. But he played along. Anything for that might. Xephos obeyed every order he was given, especially relishing the snatches of a darker nature, the chances to torture those that he might otherwise call friends. They were all just means to an end. … Well. Maybe not _all_. But they didn’t matter, not when the magic was right within his grasp. He played along with the kisses and jokes, passing well as a man enamoured. All the while plotting, how to take it.

 

Nano diverted his attention for a moment when she appeared in the world, her own darker-hued power making her seem stronger than the gullible - if chaotic - girl she was. But, when he realised he’d be wasting his time, he looked back to working against the other demigod, who was desperately trying to convince himself that he was still strong, that he wasn’t getting a little weaker everyday. And, then, Xephos went on an adventure.

Not the nice kind, but one filled with fear, and terror, and pride. He came back changed, looking for solaces from the haunting nightmares that he had every time he went to sleep, the hatred he felt for their cause only spurring him onwards further. And he found pleasure, true pleasure, one like his kind had never felt before, in the arms of a scientist, who never questioned him, never pitied him, just gave him a sad smile, his own problems showing through. "

Broken together," he had said one night, after Xephos woke up screaming, with bright red eyes. Xephos merely smiled back, shaking in the other man’s arms.

 

Ridge was furious when he found out, of course, and Xephos had to assure him that "I’m just leading him on, don’t worry _."_  Somehow, Ridge bought this lie, and never pressed the subject again.

Instead Ridge asked him "Do you want a secret underground lab?", one day. How characteristic of him. Xephos pondered the pros and cons of this, before nodding. It couldn’t do any harm. Of course, Ridge wouldn’t just give him a small bunker, oh no. He gave him a huge, multi-floor, system, with employees, that must have spanned from the surface to bedrock. Of course, he was allowed to bring Honeydew along, the bumbling dwarf being a good test subject for any experiments Xephos could find an excuse to dump on him. Perhaps, multi-billion pound laboratory notwithstanding, things could go back to the way they were before.

Lalna, his scientist, was hired and rehired, but sneaked in anyway, working on the machines that would finally render Ridge powerless. And, then, one day, Xephos managed to catch Ridge off guard.

He kissed him roughly, running his fingers down Ridge’s back, and then, while the demigod was still relaxed in pleasure, pushed him, hard, into the cell behind him, shutting the door with a snap of his fingers. The demigod looked at him with pure betrayal on his face, his knees buckling as Xephos activated the power-stealing machine, that would finish this.

"You betrayed me.  **You.** " Ridge muttered to himself, his tone disbelieving. 

Xephos merely smirked, watching the levels on a meter go up. 

"It’s not betrayal if I was never loyal in the first place." He tapped a few buttons on a keyboard, sending a message to Lalna:  **I’ve got him trapped.**  He smiled to himself, then turned to look at Ridge, who had fallen silent after Xephos’ proclamation. "Don’t take it personally. I saw your power, and I knew I had to have it." There was a knock on the door, which only makes Xephos’ smile wider.

He got up, and opened the door, revealing Lalna himself. The scientist took one look at Ridge, smirking, before linking his arm with Xephos’ and moving to leave. But the other man paused, giving a little wave to Ridge. "Sorry to be off, but we have work to do."Then he turned, and walked out, without a second glance, leaving Ridge to fall unconscious in his cell.

After all, Nano wouldn’t wait forever. Hm, maybe he’d let Lal’ have some of her power. He was so fond of his little apprentice, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at screechfoxes on Tumblr. Have a nice day!


End file.
